Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Return To Avalon
by Alice-Croft
Summary: Post Underworld fic, with elements of many past games. Lara goes back to Avalon to find Alistair after recalling his last words. My first fic, best enjoyed with cookies :D Rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, or the TR franchise.
1. Prologue

The heat of the blaze caused my head to throb, and my eyes stung as sparks flew from various electrical items. My vision blurred. I looked through the glass of my office. What I saw made my stomach clench, and caused countless memories to come flooding back. There, standing menacingly still, was a woman.

I gingerly stepped closer, and the woman copied my movements to perfection. I thought at first it was merely my reflection, and that my mind was playing tricks on me. The woman's steps were cautious. It was only when I saw her emotion-void face and her fiery glowing eyes when I realised.

My doppelganger was back.

"No..."

Time stopped temporarily, then my instincts took over. I lifted a gun from holster, ready to strike. Again, the doppelganger did the same.

That was, until she saw Alistair stumbling and coughing nearby. She turned around, and in a flash, there was a shot.

"NO!"

Alistair didn't even have time to realise what had happened. He was on the floor, writhing in pain, and groaning. Then the evil woman turned to me. I began to shoot, but her reactions were so quick that she dodged every bullet. Then she began to fight back, slick, sharp jabs and kicks causing me to falter. I thought I had met my match. After every dodge she stood, her face boring into mine. Her scarlet eyes glinted, and her head was slightly cocked. She was teasing me. This was a sick and twisted game for her. After an arm twist and two sudden kicks in the back she swept me to the floor.

A final stare was a parting gift, then she ran off into the flames, and vanished through the remnants of a window.

I clutched my head wound, and hurriedly ran to Alistair. It was all a blur.

"Alistair..." I didn't know what to say, I just tried to stop the blood.

"I feel...bloody awful."

"Sssh, just lie still."

"I'll see...see you..."

"Alistair, hold on!"

"See you...in...Avalon."

Alistair died then. I didn't know what to say. I hated loss, but I had to be used to it by now. He became limp and cold. I remembered all he had done for me, his jokes, and his laughter. In my anger and sadness I could think of only one word.

"Damnit!"


	2. Earth Calling Lara

Earth Calling Lara

I shook my head, trying to shake away my thoughts. So much had happened to me in the last few weeks that my head could hardly contain it all. I had discovered that my mother, Amelia Croft, had been dead for years, but had been preserved with poison from the Midgard Serpent. She had been a deranged zombie-like creature.

I was forced to shoot her.

My own mother.

I told myself that the poor skeletal woman that had stumbled towards me wasn't her, and the distorted, suffering creature I had shot had stolen her precious body. If this was not something of concerning enough gravity to deal with, the doppelganger had since returned after Alistair's death. I realised that the poor unfortunate beast of Natla's creation was not evil at all. In fact, it had been obedient to all of Natla's wishes. I demanded that it stop following orders. I think it did. I told it to make sure Natla suffered, and I yearned that these desires had been fulfilled. And on top of everything, Croft Manor had been consumed by fire. I don't know how but a large number of my father's books had been preserved. Little else had. I had lost most of my findings from all my various adventures, which saddened me still. The manor was in the process of restoration, but it would never again be the place I grew up, the memories have been destroyed in the tragic blaze. My thoughts were interrupted by Winston, my ever faithful man servant, who always assisted me in my times of need.

"Lady Croft, could I interest you in some coffee? You have been sat here for hours, and I think you are in need of refreshment."

"Yes Winston, thank you."

His footsteps died away, leaving me again in solitude. I felt as though I needed guidance. I hurriedly looked over my desk, and reached for a book, worn at the edges from hours of reading. My father's journal. I missed my father, he had always guided me, loved me. And I felt he was the only person I had ever met that had understood me completely. Winston always nodded politely at my schemes and ideas, but my father had been the only one to take real interest.

I began to flick through the old pages, when one line caught my eye. It was written with his findings on his first trip to Peru, when one of the men on the expedition had taken the bullet for my father from an enemy racing to the same artifact, The Gemstone of Hicona. In my father's familiar spidery writing, were the words:

_'Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends."_

_John 15:13_

My father had never been a man of God, but I realised how true that saying was to everyone, whether they believed in God or not. It sparked something within me. I realised, that even if I had to battle yetis or defeat undead panthers, that Alistair Fletcher had better be ready.

Because I was returning to Avalon.

One last time.


	3. Ghosts From The Past

Ghosts from the Past

I hurriedly began my search for everything I would need for the trip. One spare change of clothes was easy enough to come across. Rations were also easy to obtain, but I couldn't find my PDA. It was an important tool to me, maps had become increasingly impractical over the years. I began to search, pulling out drawers and opening cupboards. My search was abruptly interrupted by a sharp knock,

"Come in." I suspected it to be Winston with the coffee, but a much deeper voice spoke.

"Lady Croft, we have great news, as we were clearing the rubble, we found a book. It has been a little charred at the edges, but it may still be legible."

I looked around to see a familiar thick brown journal. It brought back memories of adventures in Egypt, and in more recent years, Paris. It was the journal of my one time mentor, Werner von Croy. The man nodded politely, and left the journal on a nearby table, before he departed to his work. I could still not believe my eyes. It was a sheer miracle that the book had survived the fire, I placed it slowly into my bag, because I knew for this particular expedition I was going to need all the guidance I could get.

I was finally ready. Now would have been the time that I would give Zip a headset and he would be able to see my every move, but he wasn't here. He had seemingly managed to cope with the aftermath of the fire and Alistair's death, but a few days after the doppelganger's appearance, he left suddenly, leaving only a brief note, explaining that he could no longer work in such a dangerous place with such a 'deranged woman.' The words stung at the time, but no more.

I doubted that I would see him again.

Winston led me out to the helicopter, and I clambered in. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Winston? Are you alright?"

"Yes Lady Croft, I am well, but I'm just worried about you. There has been too much death of late. Please be careful."

"Thank you for your concerns Winston. Treat this trip like any other, I promise you, I'll be fine, I always am."

I waved goodbye as the blades began to turn. Winston smiled, nodded, then returned slowly to the manor. I was airborne, and alone, giving me time to plan ahead. This time I felt no reason to be afraid. I had no arch nemesis fighting for an artifact, nor did I have to stop an evil force destroying the world as we know it. It was just a rescue operation. I had no need for fear. I could take on fifty yetis all before breakfast if I really wanted to.

I smiled to myself. I loved the exhilarating feeling I always got from flying. It reminded me of what was to come.

And hopefully, I would find the treasure that isn't a gemstone or key, or even a piece of a greater puzzle, but simply my friend. I knew that however perilous, I would enjoy it, and that just a few of my questions would find an answer.


	4. First Landing and Recollections

First Landing and Recollections

The sky was bright blue, then pink, then deep purple.

I had been in the air for hours, and the lack of light would make it harder to fly. Slowly the helicopter descended through wispy cloud, and sent ripples through the long grass. Eventually the wide blades came to a standstill, and the smell of the Indian jungle met my senses. I loved India. A place of beauty, peace, tranquility. The complete opposite to my life. I had to find a suitable place to camp for the night. Making my way through the vast undergrowth and traversing across various ledges, I quickly found a suitable clearing: hopefully tiger free! Soon I had made a fire, and turned to Von Croy's notebook, eager to recall my French escapades through the back alleys of Paris, the adrenaline of breaking into the Louvre, and meeting a man like no other. It was strange and unsettling to recall his name.

Kurtis Trent.

I think he was the only man I had ever loved. Truly. And I hadn't had the chance to tell him while I was trying to bring down the likes of Eckhardt and preventing him from awakening 'The Sleeper.' I hadn't wanted to show my feelings, hoping that perhaps once the dangerous times were over, we could have seen more of each other, maybe even formed a relationship. But the Croft name seems to be an omen for misfortune, and he died helping me save the world and avenging Werner's death. So much has happened in my life that the words grief and pain are mere passing comments, but now recalling Kurtis, I felt something I hadn't felt for years.

Tears. Warm, salty tears pouring down my cheeks. I hurriedly brushed my face, slipped the book into my bag, and swore to myself that I would never delve into my past again. Only now to the future.

Black embers of a dying fire greeted me when I awoke. It was a warm morning, and I looked about in search of food. A spring trickled nearby, and the cold water refreshingly slapped me in the face. I had to be awake quickly, creatures would be hunting at around this time. I was right. Footsteps rustled the long grass, and a low growl shook my eardrums. I turned to see a snarling panther. Instantly adrenaline took over. I never understood how I could be so quick. Darting to the right, two bullets burst from my trusty 50 Caliber pistols . Seconds and a howl later a defeated panther lay at my feet, blood seeping from its head.

Momentarily disgusted, I continued my search for breakfast, and slid my pistols back into their halters.


	5. Progress and Confrontation

Progress and Confrontation

On a full stomach, I heard the blades swish and cut through the air once more.

The sky was hauntingly beautiful, and the clouds swept their wispy fingers over the window of the helicopter. The GPS light flickered. I had a sense of direction, but as soon as I wasn't on solid ground I required much more in the way of guidance. Birds flew below, and through the patches and breaks in the clouds I could see icebergs floating on a crystal blue sea. I was nearing the Arctic Circle, and that meant that I was approaching Helheim. And that meant I was almost at the entrance to Avalon.

I shook upon realization. My journey had faded like sand in a timer. I was almost there. The fact hit me like salty sea spray. Soon the helicopter entered its descent. As the great machine lowered down to the ice below, I heard sharp bangs. I gasped as I saw a tiny object fly in my direction and cut my leg.

I was under fire.

The copter weaved and bobbed like an angry cobra, and made a hairy landing onto the ice. In a flash, the cockpit sprung open, and I tumbled out, furiously firing my shotgun. Men in balaclavas shot at me wildly, and I dodged in terror. Adrenaline coursed through my blood, and I shot angrily. Soon five bodies lay bleeding, and their crimson blood leapt out from its icy backdrop.

I quickly dismissed my guilt. "They started it, after all." I muttered to myself, smiling. This quickly faded when an all too familiar face emerged.

Amanda.

"Oh Amanda, why must we always meet after heavy fire? Most old friends would arrange a civilized meeting with coffee."

"We're not friends, remember. And damnit Lara, must you always have to make a show of killing my men! It's costly to employ these days."

"I'm sorry, but if you don't already know, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"I swear to you Lara Croft, one day I will destroy you." She mustered all her anger, but I felt no more from her.

"I look forward to that day with bated breath." I smiled, and then walked away, clutching my pistols for precaution. Amanda Evert tried to destroy me once, but she could never get close to scathing me ever again. I turned to see a defeated Amanda, walking away, and the remains of the helicopter burning in the middle distance. I could almost imagine a tail hanging between her legs.

"Just like that bloody panther."


	6. Helheim Plays Tricks

Helheim Plays Tricks

I entered a large, spacious hall. My boots kicked up the dust on the emerald blue floor. It was peaceful. Looking about, I realised a dormant yeti lay in the corner of the room. I tiptoed with stealth, but of course, being a yeti, it had excellent hearing, and its eyes flew open. A rumbling growl emerged from its mighty throat, sending tremors across the floor.

I withdrew my shotgun, and felt sweat bead on my forehead. I was never usually nervous, but when one was dealing with supposedly non-existent creatures, there was never a certain way to destroy it, but anything remotely gun-shaped usually handled the situation well enough. The beast lumbered towards me. Shots rang out, but I was tired from Amanda's men, and a little rusty. The yeti swept my back against a wall, and the pain numbed my back, I was momentarily winded. In my anger and pain, I quickly sent out a few more gifts to the beast.

Surprisingly, the creature was not as strong as I had anticipated, and after a few bullets struck, the yeti fell to the floor. Dust flew from the ground as it crashed. After a few brief moans, the almighty beast was still. "Timber." I muttered to myself, allowing a smile to grace my face. Panting, I rummaged through my backpack with one hand, retrieving my loyal bottle of Lucozade, and attending my injuries and pain with a medipack. Finally, I regained my strength and ventured onwards. My footsteps echo louder and louder as I rushed with anticipation to the door of Helheim.

The intricate patterns were stillenchanting. I reached the entrance with speed, and rushed to open the door. I turned to break it, and realised that I still needed something important. Thor's Hammer. But said weapon had been lost in Avalon, hurtled at Natla to bring about her defeat. I sank down to the floor, defeated. I was never going to get into Avalon without that bloody hammer. How could I have been so stupid! I clenched my jaw and fists simultaneously. Then I noticed a small engraving etched into the floor. It took my mind a few brief moments to loosely translate the Norse. I spoke it aloud, it was haunting.

_'Brave soldier, you have ventured far. Do not lose heart. Obtain Thor's desire, and the doors of Helheim will again open for you.'_

What the hell was Thor's desire? A large number of my books had been destroyed, and it would take months of research to discover the truth. I fumed with anger and vocalized it unwillingly.

"Oh Thor, you heartless bastard."


	7. Downtime and Dreaming

Downtime and Dreaming

I was still fuming when I returned to Croft Manor.

I dismissed Winston and retreated to my bedroom. I needed a peaceful atmosphere and plenty of time to think. I was trying to plug into the mind of a Norse god, after all. I racked my brains for hours, scanning book after book. My short supply left me fruitless after three hours of thumbing every page and analysing every symbol, diagram and myth, fatigue took over. I decided it was time to release the tension of days of traveling, and ran myself a bath. The splash of water against the white acrylic was already beginning to soothe, and the exotic smell of candles brought me great peace. I pressed a small switch next to the tap, cueing soft classical music. The bathroom was my favourite room in the manor, the only place where I could truly escape.

I slid into the invitingly foamy bath. As I sat, soapy water sloshed over onto the floor. The water gently cradled my raw skin and I breathed an almighty sigh of relief. Lying back, I began to recall past adventures. One minute I was swinging from vine to vine in Peru, then standing in awe of Buddhist sculptures. The maze like designs of the Great Pyramids. Gorillas, various enemies clad completely in black. The pace suddenly became much slower, and the Louvre Museum was now the backdrop to my recollections. Finally I saw man, with black short hair, fine stubble, and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

Kurtis.

My eyes flew open. What the hell was he doing in my head, again? I had not seen the wretched man for seven years, and he was dead. Why now where thoughts of him returning to me? I had no idea. In my awakened state I quickly realised the bath had become a chilling luke warm, and the music had stopped. Hastily, I stepped, damp and dripping, out of the bath and toweled myself. Glancing over at the clock, I saw it was almost eleven o'clock. My eyes felt suddenly heavy, and I paced slowly back to my room, slipped on my nightdress, and clambered under my duvet. My eyes were soon pinned down by sleep, and I began to dream.

I'm running. Breathing heavily. Behind me Dobermans snapping at my heels. A chase. A window appeared at the end of a long corridor. A jump. Then a flash. Eckhardt. Von Croy. Mademoiselle Carvier. All shouting, accusing. Then the Louvre. Glass cabinets guarding precious artifact. The hall deserted. Suddenly footsteps. I pull my pistols from my halters, and gingerly step back. Warm hands running down my arms, sending pleasant shivers through my body. One gun thrown to the floor. A gentle rub on the stomach. Then the other arm. Another pistol clatters to the floor. But for some reason I don't care. The situation seems familiar. I know why. I turn to see my suspicions confirmed.

Kurtis.

He caresses my face, I feel his warm breath on my skin, and he is nearing my mouth. I prepare myself for the moment our lips touch. Ever closer, my body is tingling. Almost there. I can smell his last cigarette, but I am not repulsed. His blue eyes meet mine, he leans in. A violent buzz pulled me from my blissful dream world to a painful reality. If I had had Thor's Hammer on my person at that moment, I would have smashed the damned alarm clock into oblivion.


	8. Possibilities

Possibilities

My brain was still empty the next morning.

I awoke early, thanks credited to the blasted alarm. It was 6:30. I couldn't have returned to sleep, even if I tried, so I decided to greet the morning with open arms. I flung back the curtains. The morning was crisp and clear. I exhaled, and my warm breath covered the window with grey fog. The trees were shrouded in mist, it was all very mysterious.

"Good morning, England."

My morning reverie was abruptly disturbed by the entrance of Winston, bearing a tea tray.

"Good morning, Lady Croft. Breakfast?"

"Of course, thank you Winston."

With that, he bowed briefly, smoothed down his suit jacket and departed.

Once dressed, I continued racking my brains, scanning all the knowledge I had around me, and trying to imagine a god's motives. It was all rather puzzling. He had never been short of good things. What more could he have desired? Well, there could only be one thing. Jormungand. That is, the Midgard Serpent. He had yearned to kill said beast, and legend recalls that he did, but only nine steps later did he succumb to its deadly poison. Maybe he wished for immortality, so he could see the beast, dead? But it wouldn't make sense. If Thor was dead, then how **could** he desire? Perhaps he was stuck in some sort of limbo, and needed something to get out. Again I pondered. Then it struck me. If he wanted to break out of limbo, he would need a weapon of unmatched strength. But was there such a weapon? His own hammer obviously had been. But what was stronger than Thor's Hammer? I retreated for hours to the small collection of books that the fire gave mercy, and looked for weapons. Suddenly one particular item caught my eye:

_Brahmastra: A weapon created by Brahma in Hindu mythology. Considered to be the deadliest weapon ever created, it can completely destroy surrounding environment, and is said to even make women and men infertile. It is said to cause a place to be barren for eons._

Well, if Thor was going to use anything to break out of inferno, there would be no better way to do it. There was however one flaw in my genius thinking: would Thor have even contemplated the existence of any other deity? Did he know of Brahma? Well, from what I've known of gods, they have their ways. And even so, anything was worth trying. It looked as though I was headed for London, and the British Museum. I knew a curator there who would know exactly how to help.

It was exciting to know that perhaps, just maybe, I had found the answer, and Alistair seemed closer already.


	9. The Temple at Pushkar

The Temple at Pushkar

Ironically, I was in India again for the second time in the course of a few days. Yet this was not the jungle or deserted structures buried and choked in foliage. I found myself in one of the oldest cities in India - Pushkar. The hustle and bustle of the busy streets always amazed me, and I was ever captivated by foreign smells and sounds. The midday sun beamed over my skin, but a gentle breeze was present which took the edge off the heat. I would have loved to stay in India for a good two weeks, but with the task I was preparing to undertake, hanging around would be an utterly foolish idea. I didn't want to risk the chance I might end up having a 'little chat' with the Indian authorities! After an exploratory afternoon, while the sun went into brief respite behind a shroud of cloud, I found a quiet, low key hotel. Perfect.

Soon I found myself in a small studio, containing a single bed, table, an en suite and a stove. I wasn't looking for luxury, merely somewhere I wouldn't be spotted. I had also checked in with the name Lauren Cross, just to ensure that no alarm bells would sound. I arranged all my tools and weapons on the bed. My grapple glinted in the light, and I smiled. Break ins had become protocol to me when retrieving anything of value, but I always got the same rush that a small child gets when they take a biscuit and manage to eat it without being caught. I also clicked a silencer onto my 50 Caliber pistols - stealth was key. After long deliberation concerning my tools, I cleared the bed and packed the essentials into a black backpack. Kicking off my boots, I fell back onto the sheets, just in time to watch the sun set. It was now only a matter of time until night would fall.

2 am, and Pushkar was finally silent. The adrenaline pumping through my body meant that I felt no fatigue. Zips buzzed and clasps clicked, and my hair was up in tight high-plait. I smiled in the mirror, my catsuit was one of my favourite pieces of clothing. Stealthily, I slid my pistols into my holsters, clipped the grapple to my belt, and advanced quietly through the hotel room window. A couple of lamps lit the streets below, otherwise the only light was offered by the stars that had littered the night sky. The Temple of Pushkar was only a short distance away. I spotted a roof nearby. I breathed in deeply, and as I leapt off the balcony, I flung my grapple, and it clanged noisily against a metal pipe. After one swoop, I landed, one leg bent, onto the roof. I had been noisier than I had anticipated.

"Bloody hell, I hope the residents here are deep sleepers!" I clambered across roof after roof, clunking a little as I went. Finally, I found myself only a roof away from the temple. It was a beautiful place, built to glorify the god Brahma. The gap between my current roof and the temple was long, but I had a plan. I flung the grapple forwards, and it twisted about one of the spires like a protective snake. Trusting in the strength of my tool, I gripped the rope tightly, then turned so that my plait hung towards the floor, and began to climb along the rope. It brought back memories of Paris, and the frantic scrambling I had been reduced to undertake to escape the French police. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt my booted feet touch the temple roof. Taking a few moments to compose myself, I planned my route into the main building. Checking for security, I gripped the grapple rope and descended until I came to a flight of marble steps, and I swung through the arched entrance, flipped, and landed on the cold, hard floor. Taking one final look around for precaution, I ventured inside, drawing my pistols, prepared to retrieve Brahmastra.


	10. Brahmastra

Brahmastra

I held my pistols as I ventured through the dim, empty columns. I didn't want to upset any ornaments or offerings. A little guidance was offered as the light on my suit reflected off the coins which decorated the walls, illustrating the direction which I should travel. I was already aware that the sword would not be in an obvious place, but the idol of Brahma situated at the end of the corridor could offer some clues to the resting place of the sword. The idol was sat proudly in an alcove adorned with silver, his four arms outstretched. Even in the dim light, I noticed the arm holding the rosary was a slightly different colour to the other arms. Feeling along the arm, I realised there was a join that hadn't been welded.

"Bingo." I whispered, and pulled the arm down. Just as I had suspected, a section of the wall cracked and the temple shook. A chink of light emerged from the behind the doorway, and a flight of stairs became visible. These stairs wound in a spiral, and seemed to go on forever. Finally I reached the bottom. Sure enough, at the end of a long corridor, I saw a plinth. I sprinted down the corridor. As my feet thumped the floor, I felt the foundations start to crack beneath me. Pace quickening, I bolted to retrieve the sword. I reached the plinth. Brahmastra sat, blade curved and glinting. Its sheath lay beneath it. Quickly placing the sword inside, I was aware that the temple was beginning to crumble. The grapple clanged against the ceiling. After many swings, I sprinted up the stairs with precision. I emerged from the doorway, just as the building prepared to give way.

The priests would not be pleased.

Smiling a little, I met once again the Indian night, and ran down an alleyway. I caught my breath, admiring my prize. After a little hydration, I prepared myself to head back to the hotel. Suddenly I felt a pistol pressed into my neck.

"Hand it over." A gruff voice spoke. I chose to stay calm.

"What do I have that you could possibly want?"

"Don't play dumb, sister. The sword. Hand it over or I pull the trigger."

"Oh right, that. Hang on, I'll just make sure it's in the sheath properly..."

I took it, preparing to strike, but the man was no fool.

"Unlikely story." He pounced on me, straddling me backwards. He took the sword, and left me with a punch in the face as a souvenir. Although my vision was a little blurred, I was light-headed and it was dark, I could make out a man in a balaclava wearing navy blue. There was only one person I knew who dressed mercenaries like that.

"Damn you, Amanda Evert."


	11. Motives

Motives

_Two days later_

I had to get the damned sword back, but how? I had no idea where Amanda was based, or where to start looking. And time was short. If Amanda obtained possession of Brahmastra, then there was no telling what could happen. Amanda Evert had been ever-tainted in times where her only companion had been a monster, and she had become like it. It didn't make sense. Amanda could have left me to die in Avalon, but she showed a tiny capsule of remorse, and didn't take her revenge. So why would she return now? A change of heart perhaps? Or something greater.

I feared the latter would be true. Amanda, it seems, is easily sucked in to works of evil. But who in the world that is so vehemently against me, is still living? I could never contemplate Zip taking revenge, but sadly no one could be ruled out yet. I knew Natla was almost certainly dead. But would she really come back again, even if she was still living? Maybe. But before I could find out who Amanda was working for, I still needed to find her. In the two days that had passed, I had lost all track. But if I was going to be anywhere, I was guessing Helheim. She must have known that I would have the sword, and for whatever reason, she wanted it for herself.

And I needed to discover why, before she destroyed the world.


	12. Helheim Redux

Helheim Redux

The all too familiar icebergs greeted me with suspicion.

Sure enough, Amanda was stood, wielding Brahmastra with a look of manic evil on her face. Misusing the sword had twisted her, even more than she already was. She looked at me with a maddened expression in her eyes.

"Lara Croft...I knew you'd come." She laughed, and her eyes glinted red.

"Amanda, the sword...it's destroying you!"

"Don't try to trick me, it's my turn, MY TURN! I will be the sole ruler of the world, and neither you, nor anyone else can stop me."

She was right. I had no weapon that could match hers. I knew I was taking on a huge challenge, but nevertheless, I soon withdrew my machine gun, breathed deeply and prepared to fight.

"Here goes nothing."

Bullets rang out of my gun uncontrollably, and the vibrations caused my arm to go numb. I gritted my teeth and battled on. Amanda shrieked, and hurtled Brahmastra one full turn, and black mist shot out, stunning me. I would have to get closer to have any effect. My finger squeezed the trigger, and Amanda cried out as a I shot her in the chest, blood spewing out. She was no powerful goddess, however her stamina was a greater than I had anticipated, and she soldiered on. My proximity was my downfall, and Amanda thrusted Brahmastra at me, leaving a deep wound to my cheek. Wincing in pain, I shot again, but her mighty weapon was too much. With another slash, I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in agony. I lifted my hands to see them stained with my blood. I gritted my teeth, but a groan still escaped my lips. Amanda laughed, her voice loaded with cruelty.

"So, the unstoppable Lara Croft is on her knees. Now you finally understand how it feels to be alone and suffering!" She wielded Brahmastra angrily. Suddenly, she held the blade against my neck.

"Any last words?"

Even in defeat, I wasn't going to soften. I had tried discussion and being civil, but with the likes of Amanda Evert, such a thing wasn't possible. Heaving in agony, I collapsed, but shot Amanda the look of death.

"Damn you to hell." I spat these words, and finally buckled. I couldn't let her win.

Mustering my last ounce of strength, I pulled the trigger one last time. She hadn't been expecting that. Shrieking with pain, Amanda was flung backwards by the shower of bullets that met her chest. Brahmastra fell from her mortal grip, and clanged, almost musically against the icy ground. She lay motionless, her only company the pool of blood forming around her. I smiled through the pain, then screamed as the adrenaline wore off and I became fully aware of my injuries. I fell back, head towards the heavens. I let a capsule of tenderness enter me.

"Mother...Father...I'll, be with...you soon."

My vision began to blur, and fray around the edges. Suddenly, a face came into view. I voice spoke which was strangely robotic. For a moment I thought I was looking at my own reflection, but then I realised.

My doppelganger was here.

"Lara, can you hear me?"

Her voice was an echo. It was bittersweet, really. My only companion in death, the creature made to destroy me. I had only come here to find Alistair. There was no treasure to be won. Yet only now, had fate decided to deal me this hand. I smiled weakly, and the last thing I saw was her calling before consciousness deserted me.


	13. Helheim Aftermath

Helheim Aftermath

I hadn't expected to, but I awoke, and the remnants of the heated battle still lay as a reminder of the mythological carnage that took place. Amanda's body lay, bullet ridden on the icy floor. I yearned to stand, but I didn't have the strength. My doppelganger emerged with a first aid kit and my water flask.

"It's lucky these were in your bag."

"I've always tried to be prepared."

She smiled, and knelt by me. The water stung my wounded body, cold yet cleansing. Tenderly she bandaged me, and then poured the remaining water down my dry throat.

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I never did, I suppose it is my shred of human nature and instinct, telling me what to do."

"Well, I'm truly grateful to it. And to you, without you I would have been lying on the ice for eternity. Thank you."

She smiled, warmed by these words. It was strange, she seemed so wise, even though she had only lived for a matter of weeks. There was something in her eyes, there was a reason she had come.

"How did you find me?"

"I was searching for you Lara, to bring you the news."

"What news? Is it bad?"

"No, quite the opposite. I did it, Lara."

"What?"

"Natla, the Atlantean queen, is dead."

I was in ecstatic shock. Those were the words I had longed to hear for well over a decade. Forgetting my pain, I sat bolt upright. All the burdens and pain Natla had caused me were lifted. I could have kissed my twin, but instead I nodded gratefully. She looked, underwhelmed. I sighed.

_Oh, what the hell! _

I thought inwardly, and embraced her. It was an odd moment. She was alien to such a gesture, and it was hardly something I myself engaged in regularly.

"Thank you for that. She was business that required tidying for quite some time."

The doppelganger smiled, and this time, it wasn't evil or taunting. Just a reflection of happiness. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Lara..."

"Yes?"

"Now that I have no one to serve, I find myself alone in the world. Can I help you?"

I was a little shocked. No one ever asked to help me, Lara Croft. My work was usually avoided by all that had two brain cells to rub together.

"If that is what you desire, then so be it."

As soon as these words had left my lips, a surge of realization hit me. Desire, Thor's desire. I pondered for a moment. Then it came to me.

"Thor doesn't want an unbeatable sword, he had his hammer. Perhaps he desired something simpler. As simple as desire."

"What are you talk..." the doppelganger began, but was interrupted by the sound of creaking doors. I turned to see the gates of Helheim opening once more.

My wounds were forgotten. I ran, hearing the footsteps of my faithful twin thundering behind me.

Soon we arrived at the door, stopping momentarily. We looked at each other, nodded in unison, and then ventured further to meet our goal.

Avalon.


	14. Meeting an Angel

Meeting an Angel

Avalon was utterly different to how I remembered it. It was a lot less daunting. It felt like a great hall in the palace of a god. I had no fear. In all truth, I felt rather welcome.

I could hear the echo of our footsteps bouncing off abandoned walls. It felt empty. Suddenly, a creature emerged from the columns. Both the doppelganger and I raised our pistols in unison, and our instincts took over. I realised shortly after that the creature was no threat, quite the opposite. It was a beautiful, human-like creature, with feathery wings, and eyes like crystal. Recalling my books, I gasped.

It was an angel.

The doppelganger still stood her ground, arms akimbo, ready to strike. I knew that she didn't have to obey me, but I somehow knew she would.

_"Okh Eshivar."_

I was right. She looked to me, awaiting her order, but not in a regimented way. I would go as far to say, that I think she trusted me. I told her to relax, and that this creature would do us no harm. I smiled as her guns slipped obediently back into their halters.

The angel had a mysterious, aged quality to her voice. She began to speak, but as though she was a pre-recorded message, not really addressing us.

_"Welcome to Avalon, warriors of Thor. In this betwixt world may you find the answers to your _

_questions. In this place the dead roam, those whose deaths were mysterious and uncertain. Only _

_when a loved one comes to finds closure, can they move on to a better place. Until then, they are _

_left to wander the empty rooms, and ponder how life could have been."_

"Well there's a welcome for you." I said sarcastically. The doppelganger's face remained ever blank.

"Ah well, Natla never made you for humor."

We both ventured on, in search of Alistair. We explored room after room. Now and again a thrall would burst in to give us trouble, but with my shotgun and the doppelganger's inhumanly quick moves, they were mere child's play.

We carried on, hours and hours of searching left us hungry, and irritable. Then I heard footsteps in another room. Forgetting our fatigue and empty stomachs, we darted to the room. I saw a man, with black hair that flopped over his forehead, facial hair creeping through his pale skin, familiar and piercing blue eyes, and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. I couldn't physically believe it. He was here.

"Kurtis Trent..."


	15. Explanations

Explanations

"Lara Croft, it's been a while." He smiled cheekily.

"But Boaz...I thought..." Confusion filled my voice.

"That's what I thought too. I thought it was all over for me."

"So, you died? But you're not dead, you're here. What happened?"

"I awoke here. Thor, the Norse guy, said that he sometimes shows mercy on us 'lesser beings', he said that I deserved a second chance. Now I've been here for seven years, walking in limbo. It's been a lonely existence, but I'm happy that he showed kindness to me. And now, you're here. I had a feeling we would meet again." He gazed, right into my eyes. My harsh edge disappeared from my voice.

"Really?"

"Well, you seem to manage to get yourself caught in the middle of all kinds of weird stuff...and I see you've found yourself a twin sister." He said, signaling to the doppelganger, who gave him the look of death. She still wasn't quite exorcised, I thought to myself.

"Oh her. I'll explain things in more depth later. I'll just say this: We're not related. She was created for vengeance. She was designed to kill me. But anyway, you can see, everything's under control. You could almost call us companions." I smiled a little.

Kurtis looked, bemused. Then he laughed.

"You strange woman..."

I was irritated by this, but I didn't dislike him for this.

"You're hardly 'normal' yourself! Being the sole remaining member of the Lux Veritatis."

He paused, then shrugged casually.

"I guess you're right." He laughed, smiling right at me.

Then there was a silence, awkward but meaningful, where something was meant to happen. I shivered thinking about it. Well, something did happen, but not what I had hoped for. A great man entered the room. He had a long, flowing beard, and his sheer presence led me to believe he could only be Thor. I bowed automatically. I had to make a good impression after all. I tried to keep an air of the ladyship that I usually pushed from my mind, but I could no longer contain myself.

There, by his side, was Alistair.


	16. A Decision For Love

A Decision for Love

I arose from my bow, but I could hardly contain my excitement. Alistair smiled at me, yet I could see he was shocked.

"I never knew you would come for me."

Kurtis looked over at me, confused.

"So is he, your um..."

"Oh Alistair, no, we're just great companions." Alistair looked a little hurt by this, but covered it up with a fake smile. I felt a pang of sadness. Thor interrupted the awkward silence with a cough.

"Anyway, we must get down to business. You, Lara want to take your friend, I trust."

Thor nudged Alistair, and he ran over, embracing me. I smiled. I was happy he was happy, but now Kurtis looked upset, yet tried desperately not to show it.

Thor looked at me. He could tell that something wasn't quite right.

"You have another request?" He boomed.

"Yes, I do not want to abuse your kindness, but the Lux Veritatis warrior..."

Thor knew what I wanted to say, and sighed with regret.

"The gods will not allow me to release two beings at the same moment. But..."

He pondered.

"There is one thing I can do. I can send you back a few minutes before Kurtis' 'death' so to speak, and it will be up to you to prevent his demise. I cannot do much else beside."

Kurtis looked, pleading with his eyes. It was not a hard decision. I had taken on gods before, with the likes of Natla. Boaz would be easy by comparison. And I wanted desperately was to save Kurtis. I didn't want him to wander limbo for the rest of eternity. I wanted; I realised, to be with him.

Kurtis saw my true feelings, somehow. Perhaps it was an unearthly power he had. But he knew, and smiled.

I turned to Thor, brimming with confidence.

"Ok then, I'm ready."


	17. The Past Corrected

The Past Corrected

Almost as soon as I had said these words, I felt myself being pushed backwards in time. I would have to think quickly. I saw my clothes from all those years ago appear on my body. My hair had its red tint restored, and I felt my ponytail lengthen and twirl into a long plait. I was shrouded in mist, and my vision was shaken by the swirls of time. Soon the shaking stopped, like a train halting at a station. I was in the thick of it; I had no time to gather my thoughts. There before me, was the epic battle between Kurtis and Boaz.

Kurtis was struggling against the great beast, sweat dripping from his forehead. I could feel his his heart pounding with nerves and adrenaline. Suddenly, Boaz fell. For only a fraction of a second I was confused. Boaz was dead, how did Kurtis die? It didn't take me long to realise when I saw her angel-like form rise out of the dead carcass.

The fight continued. Bullet after bullet rang from Kurtis' pistols. The battle raged on for a good five minutes. Then she fell again. I could still see the rise and fall of her chest. Kurtis turned to see Boaz, supposedly dead on the ground. I suddenly realised what was coming next. I quickly felt a rush of adrenaline course through my body. My hand fumbled for a machine gun. I was ready to strike. Sure enough, Boaz snarled with rage, and quickly

arose, a shard in her grasp.

But I was faster.

About ten bullets fled as I squeezed the trigger. A pool of green ooze surrounded her body. This time I knew she was dead for good.

Kurtis looked up. I saw him breathing heavily, realizing the situation. He looked at Boaz, with the shard still tightly in her grip. Then he ran to me. And we embraced.

"How did you..."

"Sssh that can wait." I placed my finger on his lips.

Suddenly he grasped the back of my neck, and he cocked his head towards mine. His piercing blue eyes were focused on mine. Then he kissed me. A million emotions spread over me. It was a feeling I had only a few times had the privilege of experiencing. Then he gazed into my eyes, and kissed me tenderly on my forehead.

A little abruptly, I withdrew.

"Kurtis, there's something we have to do."

Soon, we were bolting through the corridors and passageways of Eckhardt's Lab, and soon, a familiar circular room came into view. Eckhardt appeared, with the Sanglyph in hand.

"I suppose you've come to kill me, Miss Croft. And you've even brought the Lux knight to help you. How positively charming."

"D'you know, it's going to be a real pleasure to shut you up!" I withdrew my pistols from my halters, then remembered how I had defeated him the first time. Fumbling quickly through my backpack, I retrieved the only things that could defeat him.

Just as I had suspected, the Periapt Shards were still in my possession. I spared a thankful thought for Thor, and then signaled to Kurtis to keep hold of the Chirugai, in case back up was required. Then the fight began. Eckhardt set about making his clones, but I had the advantage of experience, and soon with Kurtis' help, two of the Shards were embedded in his chest. I took the final shard, ready to finish him off. Right on cue, Karel emerged, stealing the shard from my grasp, and plunging it into Eckhardt's skull. i had decided not to tell Eckhardt the little chestnut concerning Karel's betrayal. It kept things familiar, and simple. I noticed Karel was shocked to see Kurtis still alive, yet he covered this with haste.

"Mr Trent, I see Kristina was no match for you. Sadly now the task of your disposal now falls to me."

No way in hell it wasn't, I wasn't coming this far to have things happen. Suddenly Karel took on his Nephili form, and hovered above us like a freakish fly.

"Now the Lux Warrior will die, leaving his mortal companion alone."

"Kurtis, duck!"

He dodged a beam of green and took my hand.

"Do as I do."

We sprinted over to Eckhardt's body. Kurtis took the Sanglyph, and I his Glove. We then bolted up ladders around the various raised metal platforms. Soon the Sleeper was before us. Kurtis realised what he had to do.

"It's time to avenge your father."

He threw himself off the edge of the platform, grasped a metal bar and hooked the Sanglyph to the Sleeper's skin.

"RUN!" I screamed.

I hurled myself off the platform, grabbed Kurtis' hand and we sprinted towards the doorway. Light burst from the Sleeper, and made a beeline for Karel. He shouted in pain, and it grew and grew until a final orb of light exploded from within him. The light shook the room, and Kurtis and I were knocked to the floor with an almighty crash.

We brushed the dust off our clothes, laughing as we admired the carnage. Kurtis' Chirugai had fallen in the explosion, and lay in wait for its owner. I walked over to it, picked it up, and its spikes retracted, showing me the way out. An odd sense of déjà vu washed over me. I looked over to see Kurtis, waiting for me in the shadows. I knew then that I was complete. I wanted nothing more. Bidding the scene of just death a final farewell, I walked hand in hand with Kurtis, out into the darkness.


	18. Thor's Desire Fulfilled

Thor's Desire Fulfilled

We emerged from the shadows, hands linked, and beaming with triumph.

Thor looked over, smiling.

"You have done well, Lara. I bless you with Kurtis' freedom."

I was so happy I could have burst, but I did what I always did. Stay completely emotionless, at least most of the time.

"Thank you for your kindness, Thor." We turned to leave, but a small cough alerted us that there was more to be said.

Alistair, Kurtis, the doppelganger and I were all waiting expectantly.

"Now for your wishes to be completely fulfilled there is a small matter of my desire."

I suddenly remembered, and was nervously anticipating what he would say. He indicated that I should speak.

"Yes, most powerful god Thor, what is your desire?"

"I want the companion of a mortal, such as you. I feel that although you are lesser beings, I have things to learn from your kind. I desire you, Lara Croft."

Inside, I gasped. I was to be owned by a god? Lara Croft was subject to no one! I replayed Thor's words in my head. I was not going to accept this. I was about to speak, to try and reason with him, when to my surprise the doppelganger stepped forward.

"Thor, you can see that she cannot fulfill your request. From the little time I have lived on this earth, I have only glimpsed this strange thing known as emotion. From what I can see, Lara has strong feelings for this other mortal," she pointed at Kurtis, "and so you see, high god, she cannot fulfill your desire. I have thought about this only briefly, but it makes perfect sense. I am the reason she ever came to Avalon. If I hadn't taken the life of her great companion, this whole thing would never have come about. So, great god Thor, I plead with you, that instead of her, you would take me instead."

My eyes were transfixed on the doppelganger. Had she just done that, for me?

She looked over, seeing my feelings.

"It's the least I can do." I saw a smile creep into the corner of her mouth.

Thor stood proudly, taking in the doppelganger's words. There was an awkward silence.

Eventually, Thor spoke to her.

"I can find no reason not to accept your proposal."

Inside I exploded with happiness. I ran to my twin, and embraced her, like she was my true sister.

"Thank you, so much." I felt a tear bead on my cheek, which I hurriedly swept away.

The doppelganger went and stood beside Thor. Suddenly her tight leathers transformed into a beautiful, flowing emerald dress.

Thor spoke again to the doppelganger.

"O nameless one, I give you the name, Ericka, meaning 'eternal ruler'. You will stand beside me and govern forever."

It was a perfect name. I embraced the doppelganger one more time. Then Alistair, Kurtis and I turned to leave.

I looked back to my twin.

"Goodbye Ericka."

"Goodbye Lara."

I was ecstatic. It had all ended so perfectly. Ericka finally had a purpose to her life, I had rescued my friend, and the man I loved. Ericka and I exchanged final smiles, and then I departed with my two companions out through the gates of Avalon.

THE END


End file.
